User talk:Snowmanofapollo
E. M. Pulsar E. M. Pulsar is the son of Zatch and Tia. He has the power of electro magnetic energy, thunder, and lightning. Pulsar’s power comes from the opposite of Zatch’s Boa Dragon and became know as Raiken Phoenix. Pulsar was born the opposite of Zatch but still retained Zatch’s (and now Zeno's) kind heart. Though he has been known to pull a few pranks and tell crude jokes he will stand up for himself and others. Behavior As stated above E. M. Pulsar is kind hearted and know to stand up for what’s right, much like his mom, Tia. Once on the mamodo home world he pulled and elaborate prank on a bully for stealing his hammerhead shark’s (his favorite food mostly because it bites back) he has a strong heart and likes to fight. He is also recklessly impulsive. He once went far enough to teach his meek book owner to fight and entered him in a kickboxing class and tournament so he could have the same strong heart as him. Appearance Pulsar’s appearance looks much like his uncle Zeno. He has radically sharp teeth once described as “20 times sharper than a great white’s teeth”. He once showed off this attribute by biting a car engine and ripping it out (later stating it tasted horrible). Another weird attribute is his eyes. When he’s calm, having fun or, to an extent, normal, his eyes are light green and stated as “shiny as a diamond”. On the other hand when he’s fighting, planning something, deep in thougth or just plain annoyed or angry his eyes are a dark hazy purple. Tia once stated that it ran in the family but skipped her generation. Like his father and uncle, Pulsar wears a cloak (tan) with the same type of broche around his neck as his dad and uncle but its split into 2 parts like the yin yang symbol with a red ruby and blue sapphire. His hair is musky silver and has the same lines running from his eyes like his uncle, father, and a few other mamodo. He wears running shoes and once bit another mamodo for getting them dirty right before they went to the human world (lucky that particular mamodo was made of steel). Other than that he looks almost exactly like his uncle. Lifestyle Pulsar prefers a nice hill-like or mountainous area with known sharks in the area. The reason for this is because he loves running and going uphill is a challenge while downhill is extremely fun and thrilling having clocked in 84 mph going down hill. The reason he wants sharks around is because he likes to sink shark meat and loves when the shark meat bites back. When he hunts for fish (having the ability to hold his breath for 7½ hours) he eats the shark from tail to head while still in the water! When other sharks smell the blood and come to see what’s up, Pulsar looks at it like a buffet! He also has a real love for his veggies. And when he’s not hunting or taking a break form running, he studies language, math, history, and science (his worse subject, only he does find reading it fascinating). He also reads a number of books and was arrogant enough to read during a fight with a wood mamodo. Name Pulsar’s name is pun on e.m.p. (electro magnetic pulse). The reason for this is when he let loose a giant electric pulse (yet his members of his dad’s side of the family didn’t even flitch, stating “we let loose lightning in almost all our attack’s, you think a pint-size kid like that will hurt us!”). His initials, e and m, stand for Eddie and Mark respectively. Sakaru Pulsar’s book owner is, coincidently, the grandson of his dad’s book owner, Kiyo. Like his father, Sakaru loves to study and was almost bumped up, but right before he would always say “I don’t know I had it then I lost it.” Mostly the reason he always bombs at the last minutes is he doesn’t want to grow up to fast. But that’s the only thing he doesn’t want to go fast. Even as a child, Sakaru went fast. The old saying you must learn to walk before you run, and crawl before or walk didn’t apply to Sakaru at all. A year after he was born he was talking in full sentences, use a “big-boy potty” and run. Behavior Sakaru is meek. He was is and will probably always be good at sports. His only problem: he cracks under pressure. That’s the main reason why he didn’t want anything to do with the mamodo king competition. The only reason he survived the first few days is because he seen Pulsar get hurt so many times or he was insulted. Sakaru is also a jokester but often thinks of himself self consciously and doesn’t think he’s funny. He only tells jokes when people he knows really well is around. His best friend and old flame Jay have know each other since 2nd grade. Jay also has a mamodo and often helps Sakaru and Pulsar fight though most of her spells are shield & sword related and reminds Pulsar of his mom. Back on the subject of Sakaru, he’s good with computers and often helps his teacher’s with computer problems. He can also disassemble piece to piece and reassemble the most basic the highest model of computer. He is also a good nurse and sow’s pretty well. He even sewn up Pulsar’s torn cloak and shorts. Appearance Sakaru is tall Hansom & short curly hair. His skin tone is relatively dark but comes from his father’s side of the family (i.e. his mom is the daughter of Kiyo). He has small ears and is a little on the lanky side. Usually wearing big shirts with “awesome” designs on them and will often have become mad when someone makes fun of it, once actually gaining a spell because of it. Lifestyle When not battling mamodo, Sakaru is often playing video games, eating, cooking, reading, running, kickboxing (after Pulsar signed him up for it), or hanging out. He actually started a book club but left because the others just stopped showing up (besides Jay of course). Not really much to tell about Sakaru when he’s not kickboxing or fighting mamodo. Kickboxing Scandal Over this entire page there has been a lot of mention of kickboxing. Well a little while after Pulsar met Sakaru, he thought he was weak and needed a real motive to fight. He tried expailning it to him and Sakaru just ignored it, yet Pulsar tried even going as far as fighting Sakaru himself but it didn’t work. So he cooked up a plan. He went to a kickboxing school faked Sakaru’s signature and signed him up. When the conformation letter came in and Sakaru said he didn’t sign up, but Pulsar pulled a fast one and said he seen him sign up himself. So, putting up an evil face, Sakaru’s mom made him. When Sakaru went off to the center there was a jerk that started insulting him. What really set Sakaru off was the bully saying “did your mom pick out that shirt for ya, Dork!!!!”. After a few lessons and practicing with Pulsar, a tornament rolled around Sakaru joined it instantly. Sakaru made it to the semi finals he faced the bully and knocked him 5ft away with one kick going into the finals. Unfortunately he had to go up against Jay next and was knocked out with one punch. Team Sock-it-2-em Sakaru’s old flame Jay also has a mamodo named Kea. Together the 2 sets of fighters battle together often going 2-on-1 and surprising enemy’s. Kea’s spells are centered on shields, armor, and medieval weaponry. Most of the time Jay and Kea trough up shields to help charge up high level spells of Pulsar. She also has swords in which she uses to either give to Pulsar or fight herself. A weird coincidence is Kea is the daughter of Ponygon (Zatch’s old horse mamodo friend). Kea look’s like Ponygon exactly on she has curling bangs and can speak full English. Jay is tall for her age and is often dating one guy or another. Once one of the dudes she was dating was a book owner and was planning on burning her book but Pulsar, Sakaru, & Kea showed up just as the other guys were going to kill her because she didn’t have the book thinking since she couldn’t read the spells the mamodo would be easy picking. But once the rest of team sock-it-2-em showed up the fight began and during the fight another book owner showed up and the battle nearly blew the old apartment complex to hell and back. The hardest thing about that fight was Pulsar was at a great disadvantage considering the second mamodo was made of solid rock (i.e. rock not conducting electricity) and all the second mamodo was icey often slowing down kea’s shields. Over a course of 3 days the fight was finished with Pulsar and Kea coming out on top.